When The Truth Comes Out
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Trish and Test have a history together, which includes their daughter. What happens when her abusive boyfriend finds out?


**When The Truth Comes Out**

**Characters/Parings: Trish/Test; Trish/Christian**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the superstars so don't sue me!**

**Summary: Trish and Test have a history together, which includes their 7-year-old daughter Madeline. But things get complicated when Trish ends up in a loveless, abusive relationship with Christian. **

**Author's note: This is a one-shot story. There will be quite of few flashbacks and some sex themes in this one.**

"Come on, woman! I don't have all day! We need to get going!" Jason Reso a.k.a. Christian yelled while he was walking down the hallway.

"I'll be right behind you! I just gotta get Madeline dressed! Just go ahead!" Trish Stratus called back.

"That's it! I'm leaving you and our brat behind! I don't have time waiting on someone who can't keep up with me!" Christian yelled before he slammed the door.

Trish sighed deeply. What the hell happened to the man she loved? He wasn't the same. Ever since he got released from the company, he's been mean and bitter towards her. He even started beating her. Tears fell from her eyes when she held her seven-year-old daughter tightly.

Madeline Alana Stratus. Her little girl. Her pride and joy. Her everything. She's the only one who kept Trish on her toes. She's the reason why Trish gets up in the morning and bust her ass at work. How she was able to go on with her life because of her little girl.

Trish took a deep breath and let out all of the frustration she had held inside for so long. If only Christian knew the truth behind her anguish...

**Flashback**

"_Andrew, I'm pregnant," Trish said._

_He looked shocked at first, but his face softened. "Are you sure? Did you take a pregnancy test?"_

"_Yes. I also went to the doctor and it was confirmed. The question is, what are we gonna do about this?" Trish asked, tears started falling from her eyes._

_He took her in his arms and rocked her gently. He was just as scared as she was. But, he also loved her. He's not gonna turn his back on Trish and his child._

"_Are you planning on keeping the baby?" Andrew asked softly._

_Trish nodded her head. "I'm gonna take care of our baby, even if you don't want anything to do with it."_

"_But I do want our baby. I'm more than willing to take responsibility for my actions. This baby is a part of me_. _I'll do whatever it takes to make sure our baby is taken care of," he declared._

_Tears fell from her eyes when their lips met in a deep, searching kiss..._

**End Flashback**

After she got Madeline dressed and ready to go, Trish looked in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her cheek and winced because it was still sore from the slap Christian gave her two weeks ago. How did that happen? She didn't do anything to upset him. Hell, she was too busy tending to her Madeline, who came down with the flu.

_That's your problem. You're too busy with your child. He got upset because you didn't pay any attention to him. That's why he slapped you, _a voice in her head told her.

It didn't matter, though. She didn't deserve to be hit like that. Trish left the bathroom, turned off the light and went to her daughter.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" Trish asked as she picked her up in her arms.

Madeline just nodded her head and giggled.

X

"Daddy! Daddy!" Madeline yelled as she ran towards Andrew.

The tall blond picked his daughter up in his arms and held her tightly while Trish walked towards them, smiling brightly. Even though they've been broken up years ago, they have mended their friendship for the sake of their child.

"Hey, Trish. How it's going?" Andrew asked as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

_He had to kiss my sore cheek, did he?_ She thought as she winced again. Fortunately, for her, he didn't notice.

"I'm doing fine, Andrew. Maddy really missed you," she said as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"I'd missed her, too. By the way, how's your relationship with Jason?" he asked curiously.

Trish sighed deeply. "Not so good. He's been distant ever since he got released."

"I remember you telling me that. I feel so bad for the guy. Wrestling was his life before he met you," Andrew remembered.

_You don't know what he's really done to me, baby, _she thought as she gave him a tainted smile.

"I assume you didn't tell him about our daughter yet," he whispered to her.

She shook her head no. "I don't know what to do. Jason's the only father Maddy's ever known. I just can't go up to him and say, 'Hey, Christian. Guess what? You're not Madeline's father.' It'll kill him."

"You have to tell him, baby. Otherwise, things will get more complicated." Andrew sat Madeline down and pulled her in his arms. With no one watching them, he leaned down and softly kissed her lips, which surprised Trish. Nonetheless, she wrapped her arms around his neck and responded eagerly.

While they were kissing, all Trish could think about was the night Madeline was begun...

**New Flashback**

_Stumbling in the dark, Andrew and Trish got in the house without any broken bones. Coming home from a birthday party was a tough task but they made it. _

_Trish fell on the couch with Andrew landing on top of her. She wasn't able to push him off her because she was too intoxicated._

_To her shock, Andrew leaned down and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth. What was even more shocking was the fact that she responded. He ran his fingers through her long blond hair while he kissed her more fiercely. _

_He worked to removed her shirt, unbuttoning with his shaking fingers. Trish managed to reach down and fumble with his belt buckle before she unfastened it and tugged his jeans down to his ankles. She then tugged his boxers down and touched his member gently, causing him to groan with pleasure. _

_Andrew managed to removed her shirt and caressed her breasts through her black lace bra. She moaned his name when he reached behind her and unfastened her bra. Once he removed it, he leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his hot mouth, which caused an involuntary squeal escaping her throat. He did the same with the other nipple, causing her to scream out his name._

_After a while, her jeans were gone and she ended up under him. After he removed what was left of him, he moved on top of her and slid inside of her without any resistance. Trish moaned, wrapping her legs over his strong back. Up and down, he rode her furiously, bringing her to climax. _

_She ran her hands all over his back as Andrew pounded deeper and deeper inside of her. The core of her throbbed with passion and desire. She closed her eyes and felt her head explode in white-hot bliss. _

_Faster and harder, he drove into her without a care in the world. She screamed as spasms after spasms caved into her flesh. Trish felt her legs growing weak with desire._

_Finally, she reached the pinnacle of ecstasy. Luckily for her, Andrew wasn't far behind and together they fell into an entangled heap..._

**End Flashback**

When they pulled apart, Trish touched her lips, which still burned from Andrew's kisses. She stepped back from her a little and picked Madeline up in her arms.

"Trish, I'm so sorry about that. That was so wrong of me," Andrew said, almost pleading.

"No, no, no. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just shocked, that's all. But, that kiss meant something. It made me realize something I should've known all along," Trish revealed.

"And what did you know?"

She looked up at him. His eyes were so tempting, like they were pleading for her to come back to him. She only knew one thing.

"I'm still in love with you."

X

"Where the hell have you been, woman? I had been waiting for hours!" Christian exclaimed when Trish walked inside their dressing room.

"I told you. I had to take care of Maddy. I am her mother, for God's sake!" Trish yelled back.

He slapped her across the face, causing her to fall down on the floor. She looked up and glared at him.

"Don't yell at me, woman! Remember who's in charge here," Christian scolded.

Trish got up and walked past him, which pissed him off even more. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her back on the floor.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, bitch! When I speak, I expect you to listen to what I have to say! Do you understand me?" he screamed.

"Fuck you! I can't take this shit anymore! Ever since you got fired, you've been mean and abusive towards me and I don't like it one bit! And I don't appreciate you taking your anger and frustrations out on my child!" Trish ranted.

"She's my child, too. In case you haven't noticed." he reached down and grabbed her neck.

"No, she's not your daughter!" she finally admitted.

Christian released her and sat down on the sofa. He held his face in his hands and sighed deeply. Trish scooted back by a nearby corner and curled her body up into a ball.

"How long have you been keeping this secret from me, huh?" Christian asked softly.

Trish started to cry. "Madeline's seven years old. Her father's in her life."

"And who is the father, huh? Is it one of my best friends?" he scolded.

She didn't even bother to look at him. "I was with him before I got with you. It's Andrew."

Christian bolted up from the sofa in a fit of rage. Trish held herself tight as he charged towards her.

"How could you do this to me, bitch? You had a baby with one of my very best friends? I can't believe this! Why did you do this?" he ranted as he grabbed her and yanked her up to face him.

"I love him, Jason. But I loved you, too. I really wanted to make our relationship work but you turned nasty on me. I wanted you to love me, too," she pleaded.

To her shock, he punched her in her face and pushed her down on the floor.

"You know what? I don't need you! Matter of fact, I never loved you! I was just in it for the thrills! I have better things to do now! Good riddance, you lousy hoe!" he declared before he walked out on her for good.

Trish just laid there and cried. She couldn't believe her relationship was over. And, the shocking thing was, she was in a loveless, abusive relationship with a man who didn't care.

X

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked as he handed Trish an ice pack.

She placed it on her black eye. "I'll live."

"I still can't believe Jason did this to you, honey. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked. He then took her in his arms.

She shook her head. "Believe me, I wanted to. I just was too scared to do it, though. I had to think about Maddy and her safety."

Andrew kissed her forehead. "Earlier, when you said that after we kissed, you said you was still in love with me. Did you mean what you said or you just said it in the spur of the moment?"

Trish pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss, shoving her tongue in his mouth.

"Oh, yeah. You meant what you said." he chuckled.

"Are you still in love with me?" she asked softly.

He answered by kissing her deeply again. When they pulled apart, she smiled.

"I take it you do." she laughed.

They ended up kissing again.

X

**Epilogue **

_Seven years later..._

14-year-old Madeline was running around in the backyard, chasing her 7-year-old twin sisters Melissa and Melinda. Andrew and Trish could believe how much their kids had grown in a short time.

"Baby, will you hold Aaron for a moment?" Trish asked as she handed their baby boy over to her husband.

Shortly after they fell back in love, Andrew and Trish decided not to take any more chances and got married. Since then, these two had been as happy as any married couple should be.

When Andrew held Aaron, he stared at his beautiful son for a moment. He's beginning to get big, just like his father.

"You know something, little man? Your daddy gonna need some of that soon," he said with a grin.

Trish looked at him and laughed. "Aren't you a little bit to old to be breast feeding?"

"You never be too old for anything." he chuckled. Then he leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
